A Relationship Unraveled
by Missa07
Summary: This is the sequal to A Twisted Realationship! Yay!
1. The Proposal II

The room was filled with complete and total silence. In the middle of the room knelt Draco Malfoy. In his left hand he held an open ring box, and in the right he held Anne's hand. Anne Black stood before him. One hand clasped in his and the other over her mouth in shock. To her right, sat Remus Lupin. He sat at the edge of his chair, a newspaper lying on his lap. On the couch next to him sat Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. They looked at the two expectantly. Last, on the armchair opposite of Lupin's, sat Nymphadora Tonks. She to sat at the edge of her chair looking at the pair. Anne smiled into Draco's blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Yes Draco. Yes, I will marry you"  
  
He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She hugged him around the neck and kissed him. The others behind the jumped to their feet to hug them also. Remus was a bit wary of this, becuase of how young they were but he congraulated them anyway. Anne turned to Harry and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Congratulations Anne" he smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry, for everything"  
  
She then hugged Hermione and Ron. She turned around and looked up at Draco. She laughed and kissed him again. This was the greatest moment of her life.   
  
"The greatest birthday present ever" she whispered into his ear, as they danced around the room.  
  
"I'm glad you think so" he whispered back.  
  
"It's time for bed you two" said Remus at about two o' clock a.m.  
  
They smiled and Draco pulled her to her feet.   
  
"Seperate bedrooms" he yelled after them.  
  
They laughed at him and raced up the stairs.   
  
It was just Tonks and Lupin sitting in the room. Lupin was sitting back in his armchair looking worried. Tonks looked up from her book with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Remus--What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"They are a bit young, don't you agree?"  
  
"To get married?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, they are only eighteen, but that's old enough. They love each other, you can see it in their eyes--we can do nothing to stop them"  
  
"I don't want to stop them" Lupin said, sighing.  
  
"Anne needs you to support her on this, if she doesn't have you she has no one"  
  
"I know" he said sighing again.  
  
They both got up and went to bed. They awoke to something they would never have expected.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Lupin.  
  
"It's six in the morning!" exclaimed Tonks.  
  
In the kitched before them, sat Anne and Draco. A large piece of paper in front of them with a floating quill on top it. The top read 'Wedding Plans' in big letters.   
  
"Wedding Plans?" asked Harry coming up behind the pair.  
  
"Yes, invitation lists and such" explained Anne.  
  
Harry just nodded and went to get some breakfast while Lupin and Tonks were still standing in shock.   
  
"Man Moony?" Anne asked. (What Moony?)  
  
"Baw-nad" he said shaking his head. (Nothing)  
  
They pair continued discussing things as Hermione and Ron came down. They didn't pay much heed to the pair, but continued to get some breakfast with Harry.  
  
"We were making a guest list" explained Draco.  
  
"Do you wish to hear it?" asked Anne.  
  
"Oh yes, please" said Hermione sitting down next to Draco.  
  
Here is a copy of the list as follows:  
  
Moony, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Moody, Kinsley, Fred and George, Oliver, the whole Gryffidor quidditch team, all the gryffidors, the weasley family, the granger family and all the teachers including Snape.  
  
"We had a little argument about inviting Snape, but we finally agreed that it would only be fair to invite him" explained Anne.  
  
Ron just grunted, and Harry and Hermione laughed at this.  
  
"Yes, it would be rude not to invite him" said Hermione  
  
"Though I doubt he'll come" commented Ron.  
  
Draco and Anne just shrugged and went back to talking with their mind, a rare gift of theirs.  
  
Most of the family was going out the next day. Anne and Lupin were staying home though. Everybody left at about one o' clock. Anne was up in her room daydreaming once again, about her wedding, and Lupin was sitting in the living room reading the 'Daily Prophet". Finally Anne came back to reality and hoping off her bed preceded downstairs.   
  
"Hey Moony" she said, sitting down on the arm of his chair.  
  
He just nodded an acknowledgement to her, and she gave him a confused look in return.  
  
"Moony--what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Anne" he sighed.  
  
"Something's wrong--tell me"  
  
"You just tell me--am I going to lose you forever when you get married?"  
  
"Lose me forever?" she laughed, "Moony you couldn't lose me if you tried"  
  
He smiled at her and she crawled into his lap, just like when she was a little girl, and she hugged him tightly. Suddenly, there was a loud clatter coming from the main hallway outside the living room. Anne threw a look at the clock--two o' clock--would they be back so soon? The pair got up and ran to the front room. Anne put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.  
  
"It can't be--not again" he thought desperately. 


	2. Why Me?

"Why!" Anne screamed, "Why does this have to happen to me"  
  
She turned away and Lupin help her tight while she sobbed into his shoulder. Draco lay on the floor covered in blood. He had one black eye and who knows how many broken bones. She dropped to her knees beside him.  
  
"Please don't tell me he's dead, please" she whispered.  
  
"I don't think he's dead Anne, come let's move him"  
  
They floated Draco to the living room and layed him on the couch.  
  
"Where are the others?" Anne asked Lupin.  
  
"I don't know, they could be still shopping"  
  
"Who did this my love, who did this?" she said taking his bloody hand in her own, "and why?"  
  
He was unconcious and unaware of her fear for his life.  
  
"It could have been his father, but I don't think so, unless..."  
  
"What Moony? Tell me!"   
  
"Voldemort"  
  
"Are you saying he's back to power?"  
  
"No, but he might have sent his follower...Bellatrix Lestrange"  
  
"Why Bellatrix?"  
  
"She wants to hurt you"  
  
"She did" Anne whispered, "twice now"  
  
They went to work on Draco. He had multiple cuts all over his body and three broken ribs. They left him on the couch and Anne never left his side. The others returned at four o' clock.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Mione going to her friend  
  
"Bellatrix we assume, he must have crawled back here" said Lupin when Anne just looked down without answering.  
  
"He'll be fine Anne, I'm sure he will" said Harry, but the look in his eyes said different.  
  
They layed Draco in his bedroom and Anne hardly left his side. It was three in the morning and Lupin walked into his room, seeing a faint light from under the door. She didn't look up, even though she heard the door open. He came up behind her and he flinched and his set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You have to sleep" he whispered sitting down beside her.  
  
"No I don't" was her reply.  
  
"Sleep next to him if you have to just please sleep"  
  
He kissed her on the top of the head and turned to leave.  
  
"Bellatrix loves to hurt me doesn't she Moony?" she asked, a sob in her voice.  
  
He held her tighly.  
  
"I don' t know Anne, I just don't know"  
  
"She takes Sirius and almost takes Draco and..."  
  
He quieted her and taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Everything will be alright" he said hugging her tighly, "now sleep"  
  
She laid down next to Draco and closed her eyes. Lupin covered them with a quilt and Anne slept for the rest of the morning.  
  
Anne awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows. Draco was still laying next to her, but his eyes were open and looking at her.  
  
"Draco!" she creid throwing her arms around him.  
  
He cringed from the pain.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said kissing him instead.  
  
"No problem" he whispered kissing her back.  
  
They were kissing as Harry came in.  
  
"Maybe I should leave" he said looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"No, well, yes, go get Moony and bring him up her quickly" she laughed.  
  
He walked out and she layed down next to him. Lupin came in and examined Draco. They had fixed all the cuts yesterday and wrapped up his three broken ribs. He still had two black eyes that Lupin fixed right then too. Lupin pulled Draco to his feet and gave him two potions. A pepper-up potion and a bones fixing potion. He didn't like the taste but he drank it. Leaning on Anne they helped him downstairs. They were suprised to find who they would meet down there, but there "favorite" potions teacher, Snape.  
  
"Well Draco, what 'have' you got into now" he asked.  
  
He got a death glare in return. 


	3. The Wedding

"Moony..." Anne started.  
  
"You let her call you that?" Snape sneered.  
  
Lupin took a deep breath and gave him the best smile he could.  
  
"Yes" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Tsk Tsk" he said his eyes flaming.  
  
They was a silent battle going on between Lupin and Snape. Anne let Draco lean against the wall and she stepped between the two, smiling at Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape, is there a reason why you are here?"  
  
"Yes, acually..." he said giving Lupin another death glare, "I came to investigate what is going on with Draco"  
  
Snape took a step toward Draco but Anne stepped between them, and turned back to Draco.   
  
"We are just fine, thank you for your concern" she said.  
  
She helped him down the last few stairs and out into the kitchen. She helped him sit and then went to get breakfast. They ate silently talking back and forth to themselves, saying what an ugly git Snape was. They smiled at each other and then looked down as he glared at them. She then helped him up and then went to the living room to sit down. They sat there reading the Daily Prophet looking for job openings. They watch Snape leave and then they burst out laughing. Then they went back to looking for jobs, finding nothing that day, they just lounged about. They others came down and they talked.   
  
"So what did happen to you Draco?" asked Mione.  
  
"I just remeber being knocked out by some person in a hood and then when I woke I crawled back here and I was gone again"  
  
"We think it was Bellatrix" explained Harry.  
  
"Could be" he nodded.  
  
It was the day of the wedding. It has been one month since they had found Draco battered and hurt. He was better now and dressed well in a tux. The building had a high faulted ceiling that was bewitched like Hogwart's. The chairs were filled with all the bride and groom's friends, relatives, and fellow professors. Well, Anne's relatives. Draco didn't invite any of his own. Draco stood in front of the room where a black tux and laughing at Fred and George who were wearing purple and green tux's. Anne was in the backroom looking nervous.   
  
"Do I look ok ?" she asked her friends.  
  
"Yes you do" said Mione.  
  
"You look great" she was assured by Ginny.  
  
She sighed and laughed.  
  
"This is scarier than it looks"  
  
They both looked back as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Are you three ready?" came Lupin's voice.  
  
"Yes" they said together.  
  
Anne looked in the mirror at herself one more time. She was dressed in an all white dress that went up to the top of her bust. It was an empire dress that flared out at the bottom. She had a thin white shawl covering her bare shoulders. She also wore a white veil that covered her face. She pulled it over her eyes and nodded to Ginny to open the door. She did and Anne smiled up at Lupin. Hermione and Ginny filed out.   
  
Harry and Ginny and then Ron and Hermione led the procession down the isle. After they got to the front the bride started down the isle. Everyone stood in respect as Lupin and Anne walked slowly down the isle. Kissing her on the cheek, Lupin handed Anne of to Draco. They listened to the man speak of love, marriage and forever happiness. She squeezed Draco's hand and smiled. After nearly fourty-five minutes they had to say those two simple words that bonded them to each other forever.   
  
"Do you Draco Malfoy take Anne Black to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all others, will you remain only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do" he answered slipping a ring on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed"  
  
"Ane do you Anne Black take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all others, will you remain only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
She took a deep breath ready to say her answer when the doors of the chapel flew open and in stormed Lucius Malfoy looking more angry than anything Anne had ever seen. 


	4. Not Again

"Oh no" she sighed, "not on my wedding day"  
  
She could feel Draco's hand tighten in her own and she squeezed it back. She then let go and cocked her head at him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
She looked to Lupin who was already stanced and glaring.  
  
"This wedding will end now" he hissed.  
  
"I'm not ending my wedding" she laughed.  
  
She acted so carefree that is mad Lucius even angrier. She laughed in his face. She made sure there was extra security in case this issue came up. She nodded to Victor Krum and his brother who stood in the back row. They then made to 'escort' Lucius out. She smiled and turned back to the man up front.  
  
"Where were we?" she asked.  
  
"CRUCIO" yelled Lucius loudly, slightly escaping from Victor.  
  
Anne took a deep breath as it hit her and fell to her knees. Her friends rushed to her side. In back they dragged him out and Anne breathed heavily as her body started to cool down, for she felt as though she was on fire when the curse hit her.   
  
"Anne, are you okay" several different people asked at once.  
  
"I'm okay" she stuttered slowly.  
  
Draco slowly pulled her to her feet. Then they finished the ceremony.  
  
"You may kiss the bride" smiled the man.  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed her and the audience got to their feet to greet the new couple.  
  
"So, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy..." inquired Fred.  
  
"Black" they answered together.  
  
"What?" asked George.  
  
"We are the Blacks, we don't want the name Malfoy" explained Anne.  
  
"Quite sensible" answered Lupin coming up behind them and placing on hand on their shoulders.  
  
Anne turned and hugged him.  
  
"Moony, is everything normal for a while?"  
  
"I hope so" he said kissing her on the top of the head.  
  
Fred and George kissed her on the cheek and they walked the next person, it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Congratulations" he smiled down on them winking.  
  
"Professors" Draco nodded as they continued.  
  
"Well...congratulations" said Snape stiffly.  
  
They nodded to him and moved on. The second to last people were the Weasley's and the Granger's. Mrs. Weasley was in tears, but still smiling happily. They both got gigantic hugs. The last people in the row was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Anne smiled, her eyes brimming with tears and threw her arms around Harry.  
  
"Harry" she smiled.  
  
She kissed him and Ron on the cheek and hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
They pair then walked out in the bright sunlight, but looked alarmed when three death-eaters stood before them. Anne screamed and turned to grab Draco away but instead one of them reached forward grabbed her and disappeared. Draco stepped forward, reaching into the empty space where they stood and turned to the gathering of people behind him.  
  
"We have to find my wife" he said closing his eyes painfully. 


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

She landed with a thump and shook the death-eater's arm off of herself. She smoothed out her white Versace dress, which she hoped not to get dirty, and glared at them. She knew right away who it was.   
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden McNair, and Peter "wormtail" Pettigrew" she sighed.  
  
She tried to escape by disapparating, but found she couldn't...there was some spell here that kept her from leaving.  
  
"You are ours now" Bellatrix hissed.  
  
Anne felt for her wand, but knew right away that she hadn't had it with her on the day of her wedding.   
  
"I'm sick of talking, let's take her to the Dark Lord' smiled McNair evilly.   
  
Peter tried to push her along, but she gave him one death glare and he squeaked. She laughed but just got shoved by Bellatrix. She was walking along, a dark hallway. She picked her dress up and shook out her black hair.   
  
"Draco" she called desperatly with her mind.  
  
"Anne, please, where are you?" he answered.  
  
"I don't know, but Voldemort is here, and I can't disapparate"  
  
"Be careful Anne, we'll keep thinking of ways to help you"  
  
She sighed and kept walking. She looked at the cells crowded with witches, wizards, and muggles alike. She shook her head at the dirtyness of it all. The cell's were filthy and the people were worse. She tried to turn away from it before she burst into tears, but she couldn't. She took a couple deep breaths until she was calmer. She was thrown into a warm room, lit by a fireplace with red-orange flames licking at nothing. She looked at Voldemort and shook her hair out of her eyes.   
  
''Must we go threw this again, and on the day of my wedding no less" she said to him.  
  
"You must die, for you are a threat to us"  
  
He pulled out his wand but she ran to the door. Pulling it open and ducking a curse she ran out. She was the most obvious person there, dressed in all white. She ran until the found another door. She pulled it open but found only more stairs leading downward. She slammed it and ran on. The next door had stairs leading up.  
  
"Better up than down" she hissed to herself and picking up her dress some more ran up the stone steps, that led to somewhere she didn't know.   
  
She got to the top and found one more door. She took a deep breath and pulled it open. The sunlight streamed into her eyes and she turned away but ran out. She looked around, but the the land looked unfamiler to her. She wasn't going to stick around and find out though. She looked around a spotted a forest full of thick cottonwood trees. She ran to that for that nearby shelter. She looked up at the tall trees that surronded her. She saw five death-eater's run out after her. She groaned not wanting to hurt her dress, because it was most precious to her. Her mother had also worn this dress, but Tonks had cleaned it up nicely for her, and it looked new. The only thing running through her mind right now was to escape. She grabbed the nearest tree and pulled herself up by the low hanging branches. She had just made it to a high point when two of the death-eaters came into the little clearing between the trees. She didn't move, and she tried not to breath. She saw a squirrel standing in the branch next to her with an acorn in his mouth. He was right above the death-eaters. The nut dropped out of his mouth when he saw her sitting there and hit the closet death-eater on the head. Anne heard him hiss and knew immediatly it was McNair and he looked up.  
  
"There" he pointed.  
  
'I'm up in a tree, on my wedding day, in a wedding dress' she thought to herself, 'this can't be good.'   
  
Then a lightbulb went off in her head. She didn't know why she didn't think of it before. She laughed at the death-eater's below, and disapparted. Since she wasn't concentrating hard her aim was a bit off. She collapsed onto Remus's lap, who was sitting in the church, surronded by all the people who were at the wedding. They were all thinking of ways to help her. When she fell she grabbed onto the closet thing she could which was his neck.   
  
"Woah" he said catching her, "Anne!"  
  
Draco jumped to his feet and pulled Anne to hers. The whole church stood to catch a glimpse of her. She was swept into his arms before she could even think but threw her arms around him just the same.   
  
"Oh Draco" she sighed.  
  
"Anne, you're alive"  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"I'm alive, and I'm married to you" she laughed.  
  
She took his hand leading him to the front of the church and she told her story. Then, they all left for the wedding dance. Which turned out, to be another spectacular night for the Black's. 


	6. Wedding Dance

The room for the dance was decorated brilliantly. The room was black with bright, color lights lining the room. There was also candles floating around, and the ceiling bewitched to look like a beautiful evening. The pair walked in the room burst into applause. Anne blushed a light pink and she squeezed Draco's hand. They shared the first dance. It was to her favorite song, compliments of Remus. The song was My Valentine by Martina McBride. She sometimes loved muggle music. It was a nice slow line and she loved the lyrics.  
  
My Valentine  
  
If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time...  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
The song ended and the room clapped. The room seemed to swirl with good feelings, and happiness. The pair got a butterbeer and taking a sweep were again swept onto the floor to dance. The dance was spectacular. The atmosphere was great, and everyone seemed happy.   
  
  
  
At about two o' clock in the morning people started to clear out, until it was just Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Anne left.   
  
"What a night" said Tonks plopping into a nearby chair.   
  
"Yes, it turned out great though" smiled a tried looking Remus.  
  
"Let's go home" sighed Ginny.  
  
They all disappeared, including Ginny who was allowed now. Draco was on the couch, Anne on his lap. Ron and Hermione were sitting side by side, as were Harry and Ginny. Remus was sitting in his chair and Tonks on the floor.  
  
"This house is my home, how am I going to leave?" asked Anne softly.  
  
"We'll find you a great house, another hidden one" said Remus.  
  
"Thanks Moony"  
  
Anne and Draco went up to bed. *wink wink*  
  
*cough* lmao* good chappie? Hope so!!! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
